Parks and Kisses
by Fullmetal Angel 17
Summary: Hayate drags Nagi to the park to stimulate her creativity for her doujin. But, that's not the only thing that's stimulating for Nagi.


A/N: Hey, everyone! After reading the reviews from my other fic, I got super pumped to write another. This is another one dedicated to Hayate and Nagi. Again, don't forget to leave me a comment. Now onward to, hopefully, another good read by yours truly. =_=

Pairing: Hayate (19) and Nagi (16)

Rating: T

Purpose of this fanfic: to please and pass the time from all the craziness around me. Seriously! it gets crazy at home.

Nagi, for the life of her, couldn't understand the point to this. It was boring, didn't help to spur the "creative juices of youth" as he put it and it was 4:30. She was missing the new episode of Naruto, for goodness sakes! Overall, the suggestion made by the butler did nothing to help her current situation.

All she did was ask for a plausible solution to fix the writers block she had so that, hopefully, she could finish her doujin. But nooo. Instead, he dragged her to the park and told her some lame excuse about how the best minds of the world started out by sitting at a park to find the solution they needed. What did he take her for, an idiot? She was 16, not 5. She knew when people were lying to persuade others to believe them.

The butler, in question, went out to get some ice cream as amends for putting her in a fowl mood. While he did that, Nagi was laying on the grass and observing the people that came out today. There were mostly kids there, playing hide and seek or going at it at the playground. The parents sat at the benches and were conversing with one another about their kids and jobs. Occasionally, she'd see a dog or two come in view and pass a second later to return the thrown Frisbee to their owners. It was a typical day at the park. It wasn't as noisy as she thought it would have been. For the most part, it was peaceful.

When she turned her head in the opposite direction, she caught sight of something that easily grabbed her attention. There, under a tree in the more secluded part of the park, was a couple making lovey dovey faces at one another. They looked to have been on a date, from the way they were dressed. While the sight of a couple kissing and cuddling wasn't anything new to her, just seeing it outside of movies and anime was...how to put it...different. They looked really happy. Nagi couldn't help but look on with envy at the couple.

Ever since Hayate became her butler, she's went to almost great lengths to get his attention. She tried every tactic from her collection of shoujo manga (and yes, she has those); "accidentally" falling on him, sporting the cute and naive act, doing the pouty face, and baking him delicious bentos before she left for school. But nothing seemed to draw a reaction from him. Even in the midst of her presence when she started wearing bikinis for trips to the beach didn't do a thing to his composure. Trying to woo him was like wooing a brick wall, that which was steady and stoic in every nature. All she asked was that he gave an inkling of a hint to let her know how he felt. To say the least, the years did well for her. She finally grew out of her flat chest, sporting a decent "asset" and her body grew more curvier. She kept her hair at the same length, but she started wearing it down when Hayate had made a comment about how a girl looks more goddess-like with long flowing hair. Though, he only said that because he was trying to help her on a doujin she was working on about humans and their forbidden love to goddesses and she needed his input on how the main character should look. But Nagi was Nagi and she took what she got. But the wait to see if he'd make a move was growing on her patience.

The other problem was that he was becoming increasingly popular with the females that befriended her. Especially with Hinagiku and that hamster girl. Both girls became more assertive in getting his attention and went about it through homemade gifts and helping him with grocery shopping. Its true when people say that friends shouldn't let love get between them. But, it was hard to uphold that notion when her two best friends were trying to steal Hayate away from her. What is a girl in love to do when she has so many rivals in love?

"Ojou-sama?" It was then that Nagi noticed a shadow hovering over her figure and looked up to see large, blue eyes staring down at her.

Hayate was holding two chocolate ice cream cones and had a couple of napkins wedged in the shirt pocket of his grey/blue sleeveless shirt. The sun shining behind his head gave him an ethereal glow that took her breath away. The sight was almost unreal. She must have been staring a bit too long because Hayate finally kneeled down and put his hand to her forehead in worry.

"Ojou-sama? Are you feeling ok?" His hand on her forehead created a burning sensation to erupt all over her face.

"O-of course Im fine! Why would you even ask?"

"Because your face is all red." At that comment, her face grew more warmer from embarrassment. She sat up and started dusting off imaginary dust from her knee-length pink dress, all the while her back was turned to him. She hoped he didn't hear her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"W-well! I've been sitting in the sun for a while. I could of just gotten a slight sunburn or something. By the way, what took you so long to get the ice cream?" she said in mock anger. She also hoped her voice didn't give her away.

"It didn't take me long to find the ice cream shop. But then, I was cornered by some duelist who confused me for someone else and ranted on about being the next king of games. So I challenged him and won. And just as I was gonna enter the shop, the yakuza showed up and shoved me into their car and demanded that I tell them where I was keeping Shirley and why I didn't attend the annual mafia ball. So it took a good hour of explaining to them that I didn't know a Shirley and I promised to send my regards to the boss and the recipe to chicken stew. So they dropped me at the shop. But when I came out with the cones, a guy asked me if I wanted to sign up for a drawing to win a new sports car. But I had to explain to the man that I wasn't interested and that Id probably be a debt-ridden butler for the rest of my life. And thats why I took so long to get the cones. Whew!" The butler let out a big breath from all the talking he had to do. In her mind, Nagi vowed to never let Hayate do ordinary errands again. She should of learned from the pocky incident that his "short trips" always ended in some epic adventure. Seriously, the man was prone to bad luck that you only read in manga.

"Lets just go home. I don't think I have the energy handle a repeat of what you went through." Just as she was walking away, she felt a hand grasp on her arm. Nagi did nothing to resist, perplexed by the butlers impulsive action to cease her.

"Not yet. If you want, we can hang out at the nearby beach. Besides, its not often that we get out like this. We should enjoy it while we can." He sounded pretty eager not to return home. She finally turned around and let him lead her to the beach. She felt a little apprehensive about going with him, but he had a point. It wasn't often that the two were privileged with a tranquil day, due to their very "untranquil" lives.

After a thirty-minute walk (and a ten minute argument with the duelist from Hayates story earlier), they managed to read the beach. They nestled on a pair of boulders by the side of the beach and gazed out at the birds flying by. The breeze was comforting and the whole situation seemed surreal. She felt Hayate give her hand a squeeze, prompting her to look at him. The look in his eyes was something she's never seen before. It was like he was looking through the very core of her soul, making her feel naked under his gaze. Hell, she didn't care if he saw the blush that formed on her face or the way her mouth was slightly gaping. None of that mattered as she looked at him.

"Nagi." It was the first time she's ever heard him say her name, especially in voice he used it in. He rested his other hand on her cheek. Once again, the burning sensation returned to her pale skin. She was too shocked by his behavior to jerk away when she noticed his face closing in on her own. It almost felt like an eternity before his lips touched her. Remember that burning sensation from earlier? Well, that didn't compare to what she was feeling now. From the way she was feeling, she might as well have been directly on the sun. Hayate's kiss sent jolts of electricity all over her body. Somewhere along the way, she ended up on his lap. She didn't know how, but didn't mind all the while. Hayate also started to get a little bolder and allowed his hands to roam her body. This was the one time she thanked the gods that she had a curvy body to fit the mood. It would have been a little embarrassing, otherwise.

Just as Hayate's hands started creeping up her thighs under the dress, children were heard making noises of disgust. The two immediately pulled away from another, faces flushed and eyes dilated from being caught in an almost compromising act. The mother came by and muttered something about being crude in public as they ran past her. They ended up sitting under a nearby tree, thinking about what happened moments ago. Hayate was the first to break the silence.

"Haha! I cant believe we were seen doing that by a couple of kids. I don't think I can show my face there again."

"Unless you wouldn't mind."

"Huh?"

"Well... I mean... you know..." Nagi sat there with her head bowed, twiddling her fingers with a blush marring her face. She didn't know how to word what she wanted to say. But Hayate eventually caught on to what she wanted to say. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"Are you saying that you would like to be my girlfriend?" Nagi felt like her heart skipped a couple of beats. Her eyes were forming tears that, without a second thought, started flowing down her face.

"Oh no! Please don't cry! Was it something I said?" Nagi laid her hand on his to calm his panicked behavior.

"Of course not. These are tears of joy, silly! And yes, I want to be your girlfriend!" At that moment, Hayate lifted her up on the air, twirling her around in uttermost happiness.

"Haha! Hayate, not so fast or we might spin out of this planet!"

"I don't care! Im just so happy you said yes!" he said as he gently dropped her on the ground.

Nagi had so much devotion reflected in her eyes. She didn't think that such a happiness existed. But, Hayate gave meaning to that. In fact, he was the definition of immense happiness. "I love you, Hayate." I words felt smooth running off her lips, as though she's said this many times before.

"I love you too, Nagi. Always and forever." This was a moment that they'd never forget.


End file.
